wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hybrids and Special Dragons/@comment-70.120.11.91-20190828212526
A little bit of a story in my head Hope you like it btw my writing isn't detailed enough -n- '''Acronym stared at the blank walls of his new home. He sighed. This wasn't going to be very fun. As he winced at the sorry sight of the ugly brown couch covered with stains, he could hear the sound of someone scrambling and crashing into the thin walls and saying "sorry!" after every bump. A small dragonet appeared into the cramped living room, beaming. "Hi! Hi! Hi! I'm Smoke!" said the dragonet, giggling the whole time. "Hi, Smoke," said Acronym, feeling depressed already. "I'm Acronym." Acronym studied the dragonet as he babbled about how cool his name was and how he liked his scales and BLAH BLAH BLAH WE DON'T CARE. He guessed that Smoke was a NightWing-IceWing hybrid, just like Acronym. He was mostly black with little splotches of blue and light grey around his eyes and back, like a cow. '''Now Acronym wanted a cow. But there wasn't any on this MOONSBLASTED island. He felt his stomach grumble and looked down, wishing his tiny stomach didn't make such HUGE sounds. Like, BE QUIET, stomach!!!! "Hey... are you hungry?" asked Smoke, peering curiously at Acronym's stomach. "I think I have a mouse somewhere. Probably in the pantry. Hey! Maybe I could show you around!" Acronym snorted and followed the bouncy dragonet to a little -no- TINY cave. He could barely fit in with the dragonet, but thanks to the small food supply, he was skinny enough to squeeze in. Acronym could feel his hope shrink even smaller when all he saw on the depressed shelves was a dead rat that was probably two months old, and a piece of moldy bread. "That's... it?" he asked with disbelief. "Yeah, Riddle took all the food for an 'experiment.' I told him that the food was VERY IMPORTANT and SPECIAL TO OUR SURVIVAL, but he said he wanted to know what the stupid scavengers ate." grumbled Smoke. "Wait, scavengers?" asked Acronym, surprised. "I know, right?" answered Smoke, as this was to help. "I was all like, 'why didn't we eat them?' and he was like 'NO. They must be SAVED because they're REVOLUTIONARY.' And I was like, how are they-'" "Okay, okay!" huffed Acronym, a bit annoyed on how talkative this dragonet was. "Where did... Riddle GET these scavengers?" "Well, I have no clue," replied Smoke. Acronym rolled his eyes and walked away. He strolled into the hallway, looking with interest at each door as he passed by. He stopped at one with a door-long mirror, with tiny words squished at the top saying: "ABSTRACT." Acronym peered into the mirror. He loved doing this, how else could he know what he looked like? Acronym was a NightWing-IceWing hybrid, and you could easily tell. His torso and long neck was a bright white, but it faded to black down his legs and tail. He always thought that the broken right horn was super cool. It was the same thing with his wings, white-to-black, with silver scales dappled in between. Acronym would have looked handsome- if it weren't for his scrawniness. He was amazingly skinny, so skinny that you would be surprised that he wasn't just a skeleton. Acronym blamed the queen for that, the food supply on the hybrid- infested island was awfully low. As he leaned closer to look at the teardrop scales below his eyes, the door suddenly opened. Looking straight into his grey eyes were two amazing green ones, followed by a pretty RainWing-NightWing hybrid. "Oh, hello!" said the dragonet, a bit startled that a new dragonet was peering right into her face. "Who... are you?" "Oh- uh," Acronym stuttered, a bit embarrassed by the close call he had with the dragonet. "I'm Acronym. I'm new here." "Oh! I'm Abstract!" said the dragonet, smiling. Acronym felt like the whole felt much better. He thought this was corny, but he had a feeling like Abstract was going to change the entire world. I hope you liked it ;u; sorry its a little long -DartFrog the NightWing/Rainwing hybrid